jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Der Heilige Klingone
thumb|right|Im diesem [[Benutzer Diskussion:Der Heilige Klingone/Archiv|Archiv wandert der Geist von Exar Kun!]] Meine Diskussion --Heiliger Klingone 18:17, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) |align="center"|Vorlagen Ein paar Vorlagen die ich dann nicht suchen muss, wenn ich sie mal brauch: :::*Infobox-Vorlagen für Personen → Kategorie:Personen-Infoboxvorlagen :::*Infobox-Vorlagen für andere Sachen → Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen :::*''Star-Wars''-Artikel → Kategorie:Das Star Wars Universum :::*Bilder → Kategorie:Verfügbare Bilder :::Qualitätssicherung :::Kategorie:Das Star Wars Universum :::Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars Universum Vorlage:Babel Vorlage:Benutzer Vorlage:Gruß Vorlage:Stub Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION Kategorien Hallo Der Heilige Klingone! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du immer die Kategorien ordnen willst. Du schreibst zum Beispiele Vanlin. Aber das ist nicht nötig, denn wenn das Lemma nur aus einem Wort besteht, dann wird der Artikel immer richtig kategorisiert, auch ohne diesen Zusatz. Wenn das Lemma aber aus mehreren Wörtern besteht wie zum Beispiel Quinlan Vos, dann ist es zwingend erforderlich Vos, Quinlan zu schreiben. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:14, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ach so Entschuldigung das wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte das muss man bei allen so machen. Habe das nämlich gesehen das Ben Kenobi das gemacht hat und dachte dass es bei jedem Artikel so gehört. Aber okay dann weis ich das auf jeden fall fürs nächste Mal;) --Der Heilige Klingone 19:20, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich habe die die du bei meinen Artikel Rek hingemacht hast einfach wieder entfernt! Hätte es dir lieber sagen sollen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:25, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Archiv Na Nils, meinst du nicht es wäre mal zeit für ein Archiv? Boba 12:21, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Oh ja stimmt danke. Kannst du das mal machen? Weil ich weis zwar wie das geht aber nicht SO richtig. Also ich meine wen ich es versuche wirt es bestimmt falsch, aber danke mach das denn mal. --Der Heilige Klingone 12:23, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) P.S Mach das mal so das man nur noch diesen Text hier und das unter Kategorie sieht, danke --Der Heilige Klingone 12:26, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Klar mache ich, ich schreibe dir auch nachher noch einen Text wie das mit dem Archiv funktioniert. Dann weisst du das und kannst dein Wissen auch an andere Weitergeben;) Boba 12:32, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Okay ich hab dir mal die Vorlagen auch noch dringelassen. Gleich kommt der Text, weisst du wenn du so wie ich ein Bild linksbündig auf deiner Diskussion hast, dann wird das Archiv am Anfang nicht so komisch angezeigt. Aber wenn du das nicht willst ist es auch gut;) Boba 12:37, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ok danke dafür. Und das mit dem Text freut mich auch. Und danke das du die Vorlagen und Kategorien da oben gelassen hast hatte vergessen dir zu sagen da s die stehen bleiben sollen;) --Der Heilige Klingone 12:39, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) *So hier der Text: Wenn man eine abgeschlossene Diskussion oder anderes wie Vandalismus, den keiner gerevertet hat ins Archiv machen will, macht man die Vorlage in die Benutzerdiskussion, ich würde die Vorlage so weit wie möglich nachoben machen, falls das Archiv 1 voll, ersetzt man die Zahl durch 2 und dann hat man zwei Archive. In das Archiv kommt die Vorlage . Dann einfach alles auschneiden, was man nicht mehr in der Diskussion haben will und ins Archiv wieder einfügen. Das ist das ganze Geheimnis ums Archiv. Gruß Boba 12:40, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS kein problem ich mach sowas gerne;) Bilder Darf ich mal ganz unschuldig fragen, warum du die Copyrights bei den Bildern an eine andere Stelle versetzt? Die Platzierung ist nicht festgelegt und eine Änderung deshalb völlig unnötig. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 01:30, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ok soll ich das denn unterlassen, habe nämlich gesehen wie andre das gemacht haben. Und alle Bilder die jetzt hochgeladen werden wirt das Copyright unter die Quelle gemacht, bei fast allen Bildern. Und ich finde es so viel besser dass man die Quelle als erstes sieht, und dann das Copyright. Und wenn alle Bilder das so haben wirt es doch auch viel "schöner" für die Jedipedia, oder nicht? Weil muss ja auch etwas ordentlich aussehen. Viele Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 01:44, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) P.S Geh gleich schlafen also vielleicht schaff ich es nicht mehr heute zu antworten. ::Sagen wir mal so: Mir persönlich gefällt es drüber besser, weil dann alle Überschriften beieinander stehen (also Quellen, Versionen etc.). Außerdem ist bei den Bilder eigentlich nur wichtig, was darauf zu sehen ist, woher sie stammen und in welche Kategorie sie eingeordnet sind. Es ist also nicht nötig, jedes Bild deshalb extra zu bearbeiten. Ben Kenobi Admin 01:47, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Schaffe es doch noch zu antworten, aber nur weil du so schnell;) warst Ok werde es dann nicht mehr bei jedem Bild einzelne machen. Gibt bestimmt auch andre Jedipedianer die es über der Quelle besser finden. Aber wenn ich Kategorien Quellen oder sonst etwas an einem Bild bearbeite ist es doch okay das ich das Copyrigth Zeichen darunter setze oder? Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 01:51, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 02:03, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja muss sein,hehe. Also wen ich schon dabei bin werde ich dass denn auch machen. Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 14:17, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich mache das auch immer, da Obi-Wan K. es mir mal vorgeschlagen hat!:) Hier steht es auch noch mal:Und häng das Banner bitte darunter an, das ist übersichtlicher. Wie gesagt, letzteres ist nur ein Vorschlag. Meiner Meinung nach sieht es so besser aus, es ist aber kein Verstoß gegen die Richtlinien, wenn du es anders machst. :) - Obi-Wan K. Admin 16:09, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:34, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Ich finde es unten besser!:) --Heiliger Klingone 14:34, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Sag ich doch, das habe ich nämlich auch gelesen. Weil ist nämlich auch wirklich übersichtlicher. Also find ich wir können das auch so einfach machen. --Der Heilige Klingone 14:42, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Babel Ich schließe mich deiner Meinung über Bearbeitungskonflikte an, und hoffe, dass du nichts dagegen hast, wenn ich das einfach kopiere. Cody 10:33, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja cool super danke das schockt doch sogar das du das Kopierst und die gleiche Meinung hast. Die nerven nämlich total. Aber so etwas passiert halt wen man eine Diskussion führt, leider. Ich glaube jetzt sind es nur wir beide und mein Kumpel Heiliger Klingone die dieses Babel haben. Du übrigens ich heiße Nils also kannst du mich in denn Diskussionen auch so nennen. --Der Heilige Klingone 11:25, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Skype Hi Nils, hast du schon Skype? Wenn nicht ist nicht schlimm, kann mir vorstellen das du auch mal andere sachen zu tun hast. Wird coll wenn man mit einander chatten kann. -- Gruß Boba 14:12, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ne ich habe noch kein Skype. Werde es mir jetzt aber laden, wiel ich jetzt zeit habe;) Mei Onkel und meine Oma sindnämlich hier und die kommen ja nicht SO ost nach Schweden habe deswegen keine Zeit gehabt.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 15:08, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Yavin IV (12 NSY) :Den hab ich geschrieben. He He. E.B 00:20, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jo cool das ist doch geil;) Weil ich das Spiel auch habe und mir gedacht habe das es ganz Interessant wäre sich das mal durch zu lesen. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:22, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Vielleicht hab ich ja was falsch in Erinnerung. Dann kannste es ruhig verbessern. :) E.B 00:23, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja okay danke, aber ich glaube das nicht, oder vielleicht doch hehe. Ne wir werden ja sehen was ich da noch so schreiben kann aber ich muss sagen das es SEHR lange her ist das ich das Spiel gespielt habe --Der Heilige Klingone 00:26, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Bei mir auch, deswegen ja die Frage der korrekten Erinnerung. E.B 00:28, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja stimmt hehe. Aber ich fand das Spiel sehr schwer und du? Beim ersten Mahl habe ich es auch mit Cheats durch gespielt, aber das zweite mahl habe ich nicht gemogelt. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:31, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich habe es eigentlich gut hinbekommen. Ich bedaure nur, dass man ohne cheats nicht die Jedifähigkeiten von Anfang an hat. Ich habe den M-Würgegriff immer dazu benutzt, die Feinde einfach hoch in die Luft zu werfen. Die Schattentruppen im Sumpf. Ich habe den einfach hochgenommen und mit einem lauten Schrei auf die Wasseroberfläche klatschen lassen. Das war'n Spaß. E.B 00:34, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) E.B 00:34, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja der M-Würgegriff ist sehr witzig. Ich spiele auch immer Jedi Academy. Dort ist es auch seht lustig die Gegner von einem hohen Gebäude oder Klippe stürzen zu lassen. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:39, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Oder in den Schluchten von Nar Shaddaa? Einmal Hop und schon: "Kreiiiiiiiiisch". He He. E.B 00:41, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Mm warte mahl die Schluchten von Nar Shaddaa? Da muss ich jetzt etwas nachdenken, ist das in Jedi Academy. Wen ja wäre mir das Peinlich weil ich das schon SEHR oft durch gespielt habe. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:43, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST)